


Children of Pennywise

by MusicHeart08



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Based on Mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Never leave your children unattended for more than a minute, because if you do.... they'll be taken away from you.A mysterious creature stalks the children of Derry, waiting until they're left all alone, so he can take them as his own.Loosely based on Mama (2013)





	1. Chapter 1

Five-year-old Bill Denbrough was lying flat on his stomach on the porch of his house, drawing in a notebook.

His one-year-old brother, Georgie was watching him sketch as he held his stuffed turtle in his small arms.

Dark clouds covered the sky above them, and a cool breeze blew across the air. A promising sight of a storm.

“There,” Bill declared as he set his crayon to the side and picked up the small paper to show his little brother.

“W-w-what do you t-t-think?”

It was a simple picture of a small triangular boat on top of a few blue squiggles that represented water. Written on the side of the boat were the words  **S.S. Georgie** .

“Float!” Little Georgie squeaked, causing his older brother to laugh

"Boys, come inside!” Sharon, their mother, called from inside the house, “It's going to storm soon,”

Bill closed his notebook and began to gather up all his crayons.

As his brother began to clean up, Georgie pushed himself onto his feet and slowly walked over to the edge of the porch.

To his surprise, a shiny red balloon was floating just a few feet away from the house.

A smile came across the one-year-olds face as he slowly trotted down the stairs and began to slowly approach the balloon.

The balloon continued to hover in the air as the boy began to approach it. Just as little fingers were about to grab the string, the balloon began to float away from the house and down the street.

With a giggle, Georgie began to chase after it.

As Bill was packing the last of his crayon, he looked up in time to see Georgie disappear down the empty street.

“G-Georgie, come back!”

Quickly dropping his notebook crayons, Bill raced down the street after his little brother.

Georgie continued to follow the balloon as it lead him further away from home. Everytime his small hand was close to grabbing the string, the balloon would be raised higher, just out of his reach.

The little boy was having so much fun that he didn't hear his older brothers shouts from behind him.

Finally, the balloon began to float higher into the air, higher and higher until it disappeared into the dark cloudy sky.

As Georgie watched the balloon disappear, Bill finally was able to catch up to him and pull his little brother into his arms.

“G-G-Georgie! Don't r-r-run off like t-th-that,” the older boy scolded.

“Sorry,” Georgie squeaked as he wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and nuzzled his face into Bill's collar. His stuffed turtle squished in between the two brothers hugging.

Bill held his brother closer to his chest as he began to observe his surroundings. When he was chasing after Georgie, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

Thunder cracked in the sky above them, Georgie whimpered and tugged himself closer to his brother.

“I-i-it's okay, Georgie,” Bill whispered, and began walking down the road, unaware that he was going in the wrong direction.

As Bill carried Georgie down the road, no one seemed to notice the two lost children wandering around all alone.

Finally, after several minutes of endless walking, Bill stopped in frustration. He had no idea where he was, and there was no one around to help them.

“Hiya boys,” a voice from behind the two brothers spoke.

Bill froze at the strange voice, and instinctively held Georgie closer to him as he turned around to face the voice.

“Want a balloon?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes! I seriously did not expect so many people to like this story.
> 
> BTW: Did y'all see the trailer for IT Chapter 2?
> 
> Crazy!

Beverly Marsh was in the bathroom standing on a chair in front of the mirror, and clipping her hair. The snipped strands of red hair were instantly drained down the sink by the rushing water pouring from the faucet.

Suddenly, the sound front door slamming open caused the girl to flinch, the impact practically made the walls shake.

Silently, Beverly shut off the water and quickly stepped down from the chair. Her father's heavy footsteps echoed from the living room.

Quickly rushing over to the door, Beverly shut the door and locked it. Once she was sure that it couldn't be opened from the outside, the little girl raced over to the tub and climbed into it. Curling up on herself after swiftly closing the shower curtain.

She never liked when Daddy was drunk.

Heavy boots began to stumble their way through the house towards the bathroom door.

The little girls breathing became uneven and was replaced by a gasp of shock when a heavy knock began pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hey, little girl," the man's drunken voice said from behind the door.

Beverly pulled her knees closer to her body and hid her face in her knees.

Suddenly, from the shadows, two arms grabbed the man from behind. Clamping a hand over his mouth and digging its nails into his chest. Mr. Marsh's scream was muffled behind the gloved hand and his feet pounded against the ground.

Beverly shot up in the tub at the noise.

The sound continued, along with the sound of heavy boots being dragged across the ground. And then silence.

After a minute or two, Beverly pulled back the shower curtain enough to peek out of.

"Daddy?" The little girl called out but there was no answer. "Daddy?

There was no sign that indicated that anyone was in the house with her. Just silence.

Beverly pulled herself out the tub and slowly make her way to the door. After a minute or two of anticipation, she unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open.

The hallway was dark and empty, and there was no sign of her father.

"Daddy?"

From the silence, the sound of cheerful circus music came from the living room.

Curious and confused, Beverly slowly stepped into the hallway and tiptoed towards the living room.

To her surprise, sitting on the coffee table, was a small carousel music box. Colorful horses spinning in a small circle while the cheerful music played.

A small smile stretched across Beverly's face as she picked the music box up in her hands.

A tall shadow suddenly appeared behind her, causing the girl to turn around.

"Hello, little girl,"

* * *

Bird-watching had become a Uris family tradition.

In a small empty field, Donald and Andrea Uris were setting up a picnic table. Andrea was taking out the food, and Donald was reading a book.

Young Stan had large binoculars over his eyes, and aiming them at the sky, trying to find a bird.

"I can't see any birds," the boy complained, dropping the binoculars so they dangled above his chest.

"Birds don't fly all the time," Donald commented without looking up from his book, "Sometimes they stay in trees, take a look in there,"

As his father flipped a page, Stan turned back to the mountains of trees and raised the binoculars again. Scanning through each branch and treetops, and finding nothing.

Just as he was about to give up, from a distant tree came the whistle of a bird.

It was beautiful and melodic.

Picking up the binoculars, Stan scanned the trees again until he found it.

It was a beautiful bird, unlike any he had ever seen before. It had pure white skin with a blue design on its wings.

It was beautiful.

"Hey, I found-"

Turning back, the boy saw that his parents weren't even looking at him, too distracted to even notice the beautiful bird.

Or him.

Another whistle of the birds' beautiful whistle caught the boys attention, causing him to turn away from his parents again.

It was hypnotic, beautiful. Almost like a flute.

Without stopping its song, the bird began flapping its wings and flew further into the forest.

Hypnotized by the tune, Stan quickly raced after it.

Through the maze of tall trees and rocky ground, the bird guide Stan further and further into the woods. The boy wasn't aware of just how far into the woods he had gotten.

Once they both had reached a certain area in the woods, the bird swooped low to the ground and landed behind a large oak tree.

Running as fast as he could, Stan dashed across the ground and behind the large tree as well.

Meanwhile, back at the picnic area, Andrea was finishing setting up the picnic, and Donald with his book.

As she placed the neatly folded napkins onto the table, Andrea looked up for the first time and saw that her son was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Stanley?"

Donald looked up from his book to where he had last seen their son.

"Stanley?!"

After glancing at each other, the parents quickly dropped what they were holding and raced into the woods. Each one calling out their sons name, over and over to no response.

They only found three things behind a large oak tree. Neither one was their son.

Lying in the grass, were Stan's binoculars, a mysterious white and blue feather, and footprints that were too large to belong to their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit drabbles of ideas for the future.


End file.
